


Special Treatment

by Smoakinofstarling24



Series: Relax [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Massage, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stress Relief, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakinofstarling24/pseuds/Smoakinofstarling24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Relax,” he said, reaching a hand out to pull the ties from her hair, his fingers gliding through each strand as she just let his voice fulls over her. “Let me take care of you.”</p><p>Felicity couldn’t help but lean against his hand, his fingers working magic through her scalp, a small moan leaving her lips. She almost let out a whimper when he pulled away, even her hair unable to let his hands go, completely entangled with his fingers.</p><p> “ Now , Lay down on your stomach and we can begin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Felicity had wondered why she never noticed the place before as she stood right in front of the towering building, a plethora of flowers surrounding a fountain with a half naked statue of a man standing right in the middle.

She looked right back down the street at the area she quit often frequented and couldn’t believe that she never thought to wonder what was on this side. Her feet felt stuck in place, not quit willing to even take a step into the garden, let alone the building.

In her wonder, she didn’t notice a man slip right beside her until he spoke right into her ear, his warm breath brushing across her skin, sending shivers down her spine. “First time?”

Felicity jumped, her arm automatically reaching out and pushed against the chest that was much too close to her, but he didn’t even move an inch, shooting her an amused smile when her other hand clutched at her heart, trying to regain her breath.

His chest was firm underneath her fingertips, and it took a second for her eyes to glance upwards at his face, his lips twisted into a smirk as his Blue—eyes stayed glued to her face. “Don’t just sneak up on people like that,” she huffed, crossing her arms and facing her body away.

Her gaze landed right back at the statue, eyes widening when she recognized the dark blonde hair and the lean, muscular chest that she had just blatantly felt up. “Y-you…”

He swooped his arm up as if he was pushing back an imaginary cape, elegantly bringing his hand across to grasp at hers, bringing it to his lips with a slight bow. “Welcome,” he said with his eyes tilted up to gaze at her, the smirk never leaving his lips, “to the fall’s Spa and Getaway.”

She jerked her hand out of his grip, ready to turn around and find her Friend to just forcefully take her key back, but he swung an arm around her shoulder, jerking Felicity into the building forcefully.

“W-wait a minute,” she tried to protest, but he didn’t pay her any mind and situated her in front of the reception desk, moving behind the counter with an amused smile.

“Do you have an appointment?” he asked. Felicity glanced at the lobby, giggling girls in big fluffy white robes walking about to their next destination for their facial or makeover. A couple shot the man in front of her a few looks, bursting out into more giggles when he shot them a smirk right back.

“Uh,” Felicity scrambled for the card in her pocket, fishing it out and handing it over to the man.

She didn’t think it was possible to see the grin spread even wider on his face, his eyes flickering from the card back to her. “A full packaged massage with Oliver Queen ,” he drawled, tapping the card against his chin as he spoke. “If I’m not mistaken, this was meant for Sara Lance ?”

Felicity scratched the back of her head, pouting as she recalled just exactly why she was here. “She told me to come here.” He nodded his head and tucked the card away behind the counter, pulling out a towel and handing it over to her.

“Down the hall on the right, room 117,” he said. “You’ll need to undress.” She almost opened her mouth to protest, but he shot her a look that sent her on her way.

The room was at the end of the hall, and when she stepped inside she was soothed by the scent of lavender and vanilla. She closed the door and stared at it for a few seconds, almost expecting the man to burst through the doors in the middle of her undressing.

When she didn’t hear any footsteps or even any voices, she quickly shed layers and wrapped herself up in the towel in record time.

The room was dimly lit, a massage table in the center with unlit candles surrounding the room. Most of the light was from the open window, the white curtains blowing in the breeze with a perfect view into the garden—and the statue’s backside, Felicity noticed.

She refused to admit that it was a very nice backside at that.

It wasn’t until ten minutes later that there was a knock on the door. Felicity almost thought about not answering it, hoping that maybe she didn’t have to go through with this. She didn’t get a choice, though, because the door opened anyways.

“Hello,” the man from before greeted, stepping into the room and locking the door behind him. “I’m Oliver .” Felicity shook her head, gripping the towel closer to her as if that would make her anymore dressed than she was.

“If you knew, why didn’t you—”

“Please have a seat,” he said, pushing her towards the massage table and making sure she was properly seated before moving about the room. Felicity frowned when he stepped towards the window and closed the curtains, the room almost completely darkened now until he lit a match, moving around to light each candle.

He didn’t speak again until he turned towards her, his eyes even more beautiful in the candle light, and Felicity wasn’t sure if the burning glaze that he left across her skin was because of him or the flickering lights of the candle.

“Relax,” he said, reaching a hand out to pull the ties from her hair, his fingers gliding through each strand as she just let his voice fulls over her. “Let me take care of you.”

Felicity couldn’t help but lean against his hand, his fingers working magic through her scalp, a small moan leaving her lips. She almost let out a whimper when he pulled away, even her hair unable to let his hands go, completely entangled with his fingers.

He chuckled and stepped back, moving over to the cabinets and quietly opening one up. “Lay down on your stomach and we can begin.” Felicity did as he said, watching him to make sure that his back was turned as she climbed onto the cushioned table, her head fitting perfectly into the hole, making sure that the towel was covering everything that it was suppose to.

She could hear the rustle of his clothes as he stepped back to the table, and she could feel her entire body tense as he reached out to her, his fingers trailing down her skin. “Relax,” he said again, slowly taking a grasp of the top of her towel and sliding it down her back.

Felicity's mind screamed at her to protest, to jerk away, but she just sighed when he pulled his hands away, the towel now folded back just above her butt. The scent of lavender became even stronger when she heard the small pop of a bottle opening, the oil spread across his fingers before he brought it back to her skin.

It was warm, soothing, as he worked his hands into her flesh, moving from her shoulders down her spine. He pushed with just the right amount of pressure in right spots, and she moaned, her head lulling to the side to watch him as he worked above her.

Her eyes sat entranced by the way his shirt shifted, lifting up just enough to give a peak of his toned stomach whenever he reached just far enough. He worked his way down her back, sometimes his hands ghosted by the sides of her breasts, by accident or on purpose, Felicity wasn’t sure if she minded or not.

“You’re so tense,” he said, working his hands into a particularly persistent knot before soothing the area with a light touch. He would stop every once in a while to pour some more oils in his hands, this time coming back to her legs, making her gasp in surprise as her skin tingled from his touch.

She didn’t see the smirk at he sent her, but she could imagine it as he molded his hands into her thigh, rubbing his thumbs into her muscles and relaxing her entire body. She couldn’t move even if she wanted to, completely melted into the table as he worked her body in any way he wanted, his hands lightly teasing her skin now as he trailed it up and down her skin.

“We have a special package,” he said, his voice just barely breaking through her haze, “for our especially tense customers.” Felicity hummed in agreement, nodding her head without even really listening to what he was saying. He chuckled, working his hands even higher on her thigh than before, teetering onto the edge of indecency.

He leaned over her, his hands never stopping his movement as he stopped just beside her ear, his chest just barely brushing against her back. “Would you like to upgrade?” he asked, his breath whispering across her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and stared into his, barely even able to think as his hands continued their assault. “It’s free of charge.”

Felicity moaned, nodding her head if that meant that he would never stop, closing her eyes again as his hands began to mold themselves even harder into her skin.

She almost screamed when he flipped her over, immediately capturing her lips with his, crushing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. His hands dived into her hair, swinging his legs over the table and trapping her against it as he molded their bodies together.

It didn’t take long for Felicity to respond, her hands grasping at the back of his shirt and trying to bring him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist as the towel fell to the floor, forgotten.

She thrust against him, breaking the kiss and moaning out loud when he grinded back just as hard, trailing his mouth down her neck and nipping at the skin. She clawed at his shirt, forcing her way underneath and tugging it up but moaning in displeasure when he broke away, even if it was to rip off his shirt and throw it onto the floor.

Felicity grabbed him again, forcing him back and gasping as their skin slid against each other, his mouth moving down to capture her breast this time. She arched her back, thrusting her chest into his face as she grasped as his skin, her nails digging into his flesh in pleasure.

He sucked in her nipple, lapping his tongue around the bud as his hands came around to grab at her waist, keeping her pinned down. Felicity let out a huff of annoyance, trying to break through his grip, but he just worked his hands into the flesh of her hips and she melted right back onto the table.

As his mouth moved down, his hands moved up, massaging into her skin as it trailed to her boobs, squeezing it playfully before grabbing a hold of her nipple and rolling it between his fingertips. She moaned, the feeling almost becoming too much as his mouth nipped at her flesh and suckled at her skin, leaving behind small red marks.

He didn’t stop until he reached between her legs, lightly kissing the inside of her thigh as his hands harshly molded into her breasts. Felicity thrust her hips up to bring attention to her center, and this time Oliver complied, bringing his mouth towards her clit and tucking it in, his tongue flicking at the nub.

She screamed out of pleasure, her hands digging into his hair and pushing his head forward, thrusting in time with his tongue. He slipped it into her entrance, thrusting it in and out a few times before coming back up to her clit, lavishing it with his saliva.

The sensation began to be too much for her, every place on her body that he touched burned with need, her core dripping as he thrust his tongue back in, assaulting all of her senses before it became too much.

Felicity held him in place as she came, her body spasming from the pleasure, her hands buried into his hair and pulling him as close as she could. He didn’t even stop licking after she was done coming, lapping up all of her juices and only pulling away when she was completely clean.

She blushed when she saw him lick his lips, pushing himself back to stand and smirked as he watched her try to regain his breath. Felicity reached out to him, grabbing a hold of his shoulder and forcing him into a kiss, her hands swiping across his chest and feeling his hard muscles underneath her band.

She tried to reach down to undo his pants, but he pulled away with a cluck of his tongue. “Not part of the package, sweetheart,” he teased, pushing her to lie back down onto the table. Felicity moaned and pulled his back into her, crushing their mouths together and arching her breast into his bare chest.

“Not fully relaxed yet,” she said, pulling away and nipping at his chin. He reached down and slipped a finger inside of her without warning, watching with a look of satisfaction when she gasped and thrust against his hand.

He kissed her again, thrusting his finger in and out before slipping in another one, his thumb coming up to press against her clit. He muffled her scream with a thrust of his tongue, exploring her mouth and inviting her to play with him as he thrust even harder against her core.

She moved her hips in time with his hand, his tongue mimicking the movement. In a bold move, Felicity slipped her hand into his pants and stroked his hard need, his pre-cum already leaking out of the tip. Oliver immediately slipped his fingers out of her and grabbed her hands, shaking his head with an amused smirk.

“Oh no,” he said, moving her hand to his mouth and licking her fingers clean. “That’s playing against the rules.” Felicity jerked his hand back, slamming their bodies together and kissing him in pure desperation.

“Fine,” she gasped. “Just, please, don’t stop.”

He slipped three fingers in this time, thrusting slowly now and lavishing the back of her ear, sucking in the lobe as he lazily moved against her. He built her up slowly now, her body becoming desperate for more, but he refused it give it to her, moving her right along the edge and backing up right as she was going to fall off.

And before she knew it, he pulled away completely, giving her a lazy grin as he sucked his fingers into his mouth, giving a low moan at the taste. “Don’t you dare—”

“Time is up,” he said, pointing at the clock in the corner of the room, the room almost too dark to even read it.

“Come back,” she said with a glare, “and finish what you started.” He leaned over her, his lips just barely brushing up against hers as he spoke.

“Time. Is. Up.” She grabbed the back of his head and slammed her mouth against his into a fierce kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist and thrusting against the bulge that she knew he had. They pulled away gasping, Oliver gripping the edge of the massage table to keep his composure, but couldn’t resist one last roll of the hips before pulling away.

“I thought you were supposed to help me relax,” Felicity said, “not getting me even tenser than before. Is this how you keep the customers coming?”

Oliver chuckled and couldn’t resist brushing his hands against her breasts once more. “No, I only do this for the special customers.”

“And how many is that?” Felicity leaned over to pick up her towel, fully aware of his gaze that full rested on her bottom.

“One,” he replied nonchalantly, placing the bottles of oil back into the cabinets. Felicity was left speechless, watching him as he closed the door quietly and turned back to her with another smirk.

“And I guess,” he continued, stalking closer to her and pulling her now partly covered body back into his, “since you’re not completely satisfied with our service,” Felicity felt her knees go weak at the sound of his voice, his hands teasing her skin once more and her body burning with his touch. “I’ll need to make a house call tonight.”

He lowered his lips to her ear, sending shivers down her spine as he whispered into it. “And we can practice it over and over again until I can get it right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys .. I really hope you like it   
> Review please :)


	2. Feel me

Felicity didn’t know if she was actually expecting him to show up. A part of her knew that she probably wasn’t the first and most likely wouldn’t be the last in his string of girls, but she couldn’t bring herself to really care.

But she ached, sitting on her bed wondering if it would be better if she just took care of it herself. How easy would it be to just reach in-between her thighs and just—her hand was inching towards there without her even noticing it, her fingers played on the inside of her thigh just wishing that she was feeling warm skin rather than the soft fabric of her pants.

It wouldn’t be the same, not nearly as satisfying as feeling his hands probing at her skin, molding themselves into her and leaving her feeling completely boneless and yearning for his touch everywhere.

He didn’t give her a time, just scribbled her address on a sheet of paper and set her off, not giving any indication of what had transpired between the two, no sly smirk, no suggestive comment, just a wave of the hand and she was out the door.

But now she was feeling absolutely pathetic for just sitting around and waiting for him to show up—if he even would. But she still wasn’t satisfied, her body tense and needing some sort of relief, something to just release the pressure so she could go on with her night and maybe give him a piece of her mind for blowing her off.

Felicity leaned back on the bed, her hand playing with the waistband of her pants teasing the small pink -white of skin that peaked out from underneath the fabric. She slipped her hand underneath, fingers trying to mimic his teasing touch, lightly massaging the skin right above just where she needs it the most.

Her breath came out in pants, head lulling back with a small moan as she imagines his smirk widening above her, his hand ghosting across her skin and moving past her center and squeezing her thigh, thumb rubbing small circle as it slowly inched upward.

He brushed against her lips, pushing her legs further apart to settle down even closer between her legs, and she could almost feel his lips trailing down her next in light feathery kisses, his beautiful deep-blue eyes keeping his gaze on her face, daring her to look away from him.

But Felicity fisted the sheet with her free hand, eyes closed and arching her hips up to pleasepleasejustplease—and she moaned his name when fingers finally sank into her core, her entire body thrusting up, back arching, crying out in pleasure because finally—

" I see you started the party without me.” Felicity gasped, hand tearing out of her pants, fingers wet with her juices, sitting up to turn towards the door. The very man she was waiting for leaned against the doorframe, arousal straining against his pants as he watched on with a smirk.

“How did you get in?”she demanded. He took slow deliberate steps towards her, stopped and the foot of the bed and hands sinking into the mattress as he leaned forward to trap her in.

“Door was unlocked. Didn’t get an answer when I knocked.” He took a hold of her hand, bringing it up to lips, his tongue swiping out to take a small taste of her. “But I did hear some suspicious noises, so being the kind, caring citizen that I am, had to make sure that everything was alright.”

Felicity watched entranced as he took a finger into his mouth, moaning as he sucked them clean, releasing them with a small pop before he stepped back once more. “But seeing as you seem to have everything handled here, I’ll just be on my—”

She didn’t let him go this time, taking a hold of the front his shirt and slamming their bodies together as she devoured his mouth, never letting up her grip even as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, responding the kiss equally as hard and desperate as she.

 

They fell back onto the bed, Oliver immediately grasping onto her shirt and tearing it off, delighted to see that there was nothing else underneath. “Should have already been naked,” he growled, giving the exact same treatment to her pants.

“You didn’t tell me what time you were coming over,” she said in between nips of his neck, hands making work of his shirt and pulling it off. “Wasn’t sure if you were even going to.”

Oliver smacked her hands away when she tried to unbuckle his pants, pushing her back down on the bed and leaning back on the heels of his feet. “Show me,” he said, eyes trailing down her body hungrily. “Show me how you like it.”

Felicity flushed, pouting when she tried to reach for him again, but that just made him climb off the bed, crossing his arms with an expectant look. “Teach me,” he said. “Teach me how you want me to touch you.”

But she just groaned out of frustration, trying to lean up to grab him again but he just pushed her back down, hands lingering at her breasts, fingers teasing her nipple before pulling away again. “I don’t think you need any help with that,” she sighed, body burning for his touch again because he just wouldn’t

Oliver unbuckled his pants, letting them fall onto the floor, his arousal standing to attention, hard and ready, curved upward at it twitched underneath her gaze. Felicity couldn’t tear her eyes away, especially not as his hand slowly trained down his toned stomach and grasped his cock in his hand, watching her with half-lidded eyes.

“Then would you like me to show you?” he asked, already stroking himself is slow, steady movements, grunting as his hips jerked just a bit against his hand. Felicity felt her chest grow heavy, her mouth becoming dry as she licked her lips, flickering her gaze to his pleasure filled face and back down to the movements of his hand.

He leaned against the wall, shifting most of his weight against it as he gripped himself even harder but not quickening his pace any. “Gotta do it faster,” she said, crawling towards him and sitting to where she was eye level with his erection, but she didn’t touch it, didn’t know if he wanted her to.

“No,” he groaned, deliberately slowing down his pace, but jerking his hand even harder, his hips thrusting up with his movements. “Hard and fast is good and all, but if you do it slow—” He paused, gasping and faltering in his movements as he looked down to see Felicity’s bright blue eyes staring up at him. “You need to draw it out,” he continued, continuing to stoke himself, “gotta tease and drag out every moment until the pleasure almost turns to pain. Leave your body wanting more and not giving it until it’s too much to handle.”

Felicity reached out and pried his hands away, replacing it with her own. Oliver gasped hands reaching out to grasp her shoulders as she began to move the same way he was. Then she leaned , tongue swiping out to lick the head.

 

" Fuck,” he said, head falling back with a soft thud against the wall, his grip tightening into her skin and jerking his hips against her. “More pressure,” he panted, and she squeezed the base even harder, bringing him into her mouth and nosily sucking him in.

Oliver brought his hands into her hair, pulling it out of the pony tail that she keeps on insisting on keeping, tightening his hold as he resisted the urge to thrust into her mouth. “Don’t just bob your, use your tongue, do something different now and then,” he gasped when she did just as he told, tongue flicking out and slathering his shaft before suckling it whole.

She let him go with a pop, mouth coming down to tease his balls, bringing one into her mouth, hands continuing to slowly stroke him just the way he wanted it. He jerked his hips harder against her, body yearning to pick up the pace but Felicity wouldn’t allow it.

She kept the same slow steady pace, her mouth engulfing the other side now and moaning when his grip tightened in her hair. The pressure was building up in his body, aching for more but not getting it, hands trying to bring her closer, but she wasn’t giving him exactly what he needed.

He groaned her name over and over again, pleading her softly before it became too much. When he was no longer making any coherent sense, that’s when she brought him back into her mouth, picking up the pace to bring him release.

But Oliver didn’t want it like this. He pulled her off of him, easily picking her up and throwing her back onto the bed, crawling onto of her and smashing their lips together in a hard kiss, tongues battling out for dominance.

Her muffled her moaned, hands gripping her thighs and pulling them apart, bringing a finger inside of her to feel just how wet she was , His cock slid through her wetness, fuck, she felt  amazing and he wasted no time sinking into her. " Oliver " Felicity screamed his name, her legs swung over his shoulders, hands gripping the sheets of the bed and sobbing when he started a slow pace—hard and steady .

The ache that lingered at her core just increased, her hips trying to force him into a faster pace, but he didn’t comply, just moved marginally slower, his hips jerking harder and harder into her.

“Please,” she whined, squeezing her legs around his neck. He moved just a little faster, teasing all of her senses as he captured her lips once more, his kissed soft and lingering, pulling away each time she tried to reciprocate.

But they both were at the end of their rope, the pleasure dancing across into the line of pain as they were holding off for far too long and he finally thrust hard and fast into her core, skin slapping against skin as they climbed the threshold of pleasure.

" Ahhh, Oh Oooh " Felicity sobbed in relief, hands coming up to feel his chest, moving along the hard panes of his muscles as she tried to feel as much as she could—tried to be as close to him as he would allow. Each thrust brought an electricity of pleasure and she wasn’t sure if she would ever feel like this again, if it was ever going to be this desperate and satisfying. It was something she was never going to achieve with anyone else.

He dropped her legs, hands grasping a handful of each butt cheek and slamming her body back into his with each movement, squeezing and thrusting as she moved just as hard against him.

Their lips met again in pure desperation, their moans of pleasure muffled as they reached their peak, Oliver holding out for as long as he could but ready to fall off the edge at any second.

He brought his fingers to her clit, rubbing and pinching the nude, and Felicity arched into himwith a keen cry, her walls spasming around him as she came. It was enough to bring him over the edge, pulling out and fisting his shaft as he came across her stomach " Ahh " .

Oliver collapsed besides her, breathing deeply and watched Felicity as she came down from her high. She turned her head to look at him, trying to catch her breath as he did the same.

“Was this just onetime thing?”she asked with uncertainty, eyes darting away to look past him, afraid of his reaction. Oliver smirked and crossed his arms behind his head, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the bed.

“Can’t get enough of me, can you?” She swatted his chest, pouting as she pulled the blanket over her with huffs .

Oliver didn't answer, then he trailed kisses down her neck, soft little grazes that only served to make her skin burn more

Felicity moaned, hand splayed across his chest and could feel the ache come back into her body.

" you are so beautiful Felicity " Oliver whispered against her neck .

Felicity swallowed, her throat going dry at his words, rubbing her thighs together to relieve some of the tension that came back into her bones . " Oliver ?”

A smirk spread across his face, his hands coming around to grasp at her cheeks once again and slowly grinding against her core, his erection already hardening with every movement she made against him .

Oliver had different plans for the rest of the night .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the review and kudos it meant alot to me  
> kudos and comments Plz  
> see ya ......


	3. Closer

She wasn't. Jealous, that is. Yes, it was true that Oliver was the center of attention to many women, but that didn't make her Jealous. Felicity did not get Jealous.

Still, as she watched him , she noticed that the brunette giggled and batted her eyelashes at him before scurrying off. A familiar feeling rose in her heart. She hopped off the ramparts where she had been watching him and made her way across the room ....

Too late. A group of girls appeared before she made it to him and dragged him off. He saw her before they turned a corner, and his eyes told her that he was sorry.

Sighing, she turned and returned to the party. Her feet led her to Great Hall . She leaned her back against the cool stone wall and sighed. This wasn't fair at all .

 

***

The lights are dim in the room, the blinds drawn, and there’s a tiny brooding lump in the bed that Oliver suspects is Felicity trying to sleep. She’s always considerate of his space, but sometimes he likes to show her that he wants all of her, wants her emotions and conflicts and whatever it is that keeps him alive and childlike in a way he has never been.

He sheds his pants, wearing just his boxer and a black tank top now, and crawls towards her under the sheets. “ Felicity ,” he calls quietly, and her quiet grunt is an indicator that she’s still awake. She’s jealous, he knows, but not angry at him – she’s angry at herself for feeling that way. he needs to absolve her of that. Pressing himself against her back, he curls an arm around her middle and plants a kiss at the top of her spine, and just like that – as though that’s a key to the lock of some sort – she rolls over and he pulls her hard into his arms , burying his face against her hair.

" What's wrong and don't say nothing " Oliver asked

" Nothi..." she sighed

Oliver turned her face so he's looking at her eyes and reached out to grasp a strand of her hair. “I’ve noticed you for a while, you know,” he admitted. “I’ve seen you around a lot. We know a lot of the same people, you know.”

Felicity frowned, studying his face. “I’ve never seen you.”

“I know,” he said, grabbing a hold of her and bringing her closer, settling her across his chest as he pulled the blanket over both of them. He spoke directly into her ear now, a tantalizing whisper that sent shiver down her spine.

“And I was going to make you notice me,” he said, his breath brushing across her skin. “I was going to make you want me. Going to tease you with the prospect me—but I wouldn’t let you have me, not yet.”

He trailed kisses down her neck, soft little grazes that only served to make her skin burn more. “But I wasn’t going to let you find me until I wanted you to, when the only thing you could think about was me. Being with me. Then, and only then, was I was going to fulfill every single one of your fantasies .”

Then She wants him to growl into her ear that she’s his as he takes her, to mark her thighs and her body in places only he sees, to sate her jealousy with his body and claim her. As she let her thoughts wander further along that vein, a flush of heat spirals in her abdomen and she closes her eyes, pressing the length of her body harder against him and pulling up so that her breath is hot against his ear as she whispers, “Take me, Oliver.”

He groans, needy and wanting, against the crown of her head, and she feels a throbbing start between her thighs. She presses down against the leg between her own and starts to rub herself against him slowly, letting her mouth fall open.

" Felicity ,” Oliver strains, his grip on her waist tightening.

“Take me.” She says in reply, “Please.”

Her only warning before he shifts and pins her to the mattress with his body is the groan that vibrates in his throat. His weight feels good above her, and he pushes her knees apart with his own, knowing how she loves to grind against him while they kiss but not giving her the actual pleasure of making him lose control. She whines and stretches, and he bends down to fit his lips against hers, kissing her almost savagely, tasting her, taking and swallowing her little moans hungrily. In no time at all she’s moving restlessly against his leg, alternating between slow, firm rolls of her hips and hard little jerks – and he suspects that she’s looking for the perfect amount of friction to bring herself.

“Not yet,” he says, unyielding and a little fierce, and Felicity feels the coil in her wind tighter at his tone, “Wanna taste you, baby, and you don’t get to come until I tell you to.”

She gasps and lifts her hips, straining for the edge, but he holds her hips down in a possessive grip and peels her purple panties off with his teeth, kissing his way up her inseam and dallying at places he knows drives her wild. He dallies at the back of her knee, kisses up to her inner thighs and darts his tongue out, licks shortly at the skin there, then all of a sudden his mouth is no longer on her lower body but sucking at the pulse point behind her ear. Felicity lets her eyes flutter closed as she moans under him, fingers curling into his hair and gripping tight. She loves it best when he is so single-mindedly focused on driving her mad with want and pleasure, and she never wants him to stop.

Their clothes were gone and he kisses his way down slowly, paying sweet, slow attention to her nipples as he laves and sucks at them until she is panting and arching into his hot, wet touch. When he finally kisses down her navel and comes to face her pussy again, she’s more than ready .

“ please,” she whispers, hips straining against his hands .

“Am I yours, Felicity?” he asks, needing to know if this is exclusive, and she nods, gasps a shaky “Yes,” to him, and it’s enough. He sinks his head down between her thighs and his stubble rasps against her the sensitive skin as he licks a long, sweet stripe from her opening right up to her clit.

“Oh,” Felicity keens, and her moan is long and loud. He grins against her wet heat and takes another taste. It doesn’t take long before she’s crying out and whimpering against his mouth as he tortures her – short licks at her slick, tight center; and long, slow, unsatisfying ones against her clit that bring her to the edge and back again, never tipping her over. 

“ Oliver – please!” The sound of her begging is lovely and makes him want to give her what she wants, make her come over and over, but he wants more to hear her say that she is his even as she allows him to mark her body and her heart this way. He knows that she never lets anyone else do this; doesn’t trust anyone else enough, but he wants to hear it anyway..

“Yes – yes,” she gasps, “Oliver ....” She’s desperate and pleading, and his grin is nearly feral as he acquiesces a little and suckles lightly – maddeningly so – at her clit. She nearly jumps out of her skin. 

He doesn’t deny her, burying his face between her thighs and licking thorough circles around her clit and down to her opening until she’s groaning loud and dirty into the air, syllables around his name . 

“Tell me you’re mine ” he manages to grind out even as he scrapes his teeth gently across her clit. “Say it and you can come, say it, please.”

“Ooh – fuck – shit – I’m yours , I’m yours " Felicity pants

Relief surges through him even as he gives her what she wants, fucking her with his tongue and bring a thumb to flick hard across her clit. When she comes against his mouth, he pulls away and pushes his boxers down, pushing into her and tipping her over the edge again. He’s thankful then for her flexibility, and she’s yelling his name so loud he’s sure he’ll never stop hearing it ringing in his head, and then she’s clinging to him, boneless, her legs tight around his hips, and she’s moving with him as he bucks into her .

He can’t wait, can’t help the urge to jerk his hips against hers, because she’s tight and hot and smooth around him, and nothing has ever felt better than being with her like this, consumed by her scent, her voice calling his name breathily against his ear, her teeth in the skin of his shoulder. He lets her bruise and bite him wherever she wants, sucking marks into the rise of her breasts and her collarbone in return, where he knows she’ll hide them most easily with clothes. They move seamlessly together, rutting against each other, and suddenly the pressures is building too fast, and they’re hurtling towards the peak and unable to stop it.

“ Oliver – gonna…gonna come – don’t stop, please!” Her voice is broken and unsteady as she clutches at him and arches against him, squeezing tight around him as she comes. She’s fluttering around his cock, and still bucking frantically against him, searching for the last remnants of pleasure, and he barely has time to warn her or pull out when he comes. She grips him tight against her and doesn’t let go when he spills, hot and fast, into her, and she will never have it any other way. The rush of heat sends a shudder down her spine, and it’s probably the best sex she’s had to date. She loves it when he’s possessive.

“I like you a lot ,” he mumbles into her collarbone, rolling them onto their sides and spooning her even as he steadies her hip and slides out of her. She whines softly at the loss and he presses up against her back, pulling her flush against him.

“You know that you have nothing to be jealous about,” Oliver states, her fingers tracing circles on the back of his hand where it rests beneath her breasts..

“I know ..,” she murmurs, almost guilty, and she feels the words against his neck where she speaks them.

 

He is quiet for a moment, contemplating that statement and what it makes him feel. He wants them to own each other. He wants to belong to her, and her to him. He wants a home in her. 

“What if I want that?” he asks, pressing his nose against her shoulder in trepidation. He can’t hold back the words now. “What if I want to belong to you, and what if I want to know that you’re mine?”

For a few heartbeats, Oliver feels like he’s really gone and fucked it up this time. But she turns and tugs his head down to hers, kissing him long and deep until he’s ready to give up on the notion that she’ll ever reply him. She surprises him when she pulls back and nudges her nose against his.

“We can belong to each other, and. It’s just that you have the most of me, and I have the most of you, that’s all.”

He contents himself with that answer, and knows he is blessed that she even thinks that way at all – Felicity has always been her own woman, first and always, but if she’s willing to share a big part of herself with him, then that’s reassurance enough for him. .

"And , Oliver ? " she whispers

" yes ? "

" I like you too , a lot "

She lied down next to him, wrapping herself around him. "Mmm…... , I like it when you do that…" he mumbled in his sleep. Felicity smiled and fell asleep next to him. Oliver woke up the next morning with Felicity by his side. It didn't surprise him, though. "I like sleeping next to you…" he whispered in her ear. She didn't respond, which wasn't surprising either, since she slept so damn heavy. He wrapped himself around her, holding her tightly. ........ ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys ... Happy Sunday . So this will be the end of special treatment . But I will continue with part two of this series and this one will be Arrow_ related , stay tuned on Sundays for the new part ...
> 
> and I'd like to thank you so much for everything from the kudos to the comments 
> 
> I hope you liked this one too...
> 
> Don't forget to leave me kudos or comments ..
> 
> Good bye ♥


End file.
